1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back plate device or face plate connector insert for a network connection box or enclosure in a network system which permits access for an authorized user to connect to the system.
2. Related Art
In many industries, there is a need for routing of signaling and transmission lines such as computer, power, communication and similar cables or wires. In some cases, access to such lines must be prevented or at least deterred. Secure conduit systems for this purpose are known and generally include one or more locked enclosures or control boxes to permit access and plug in to the system by authorized personnel, together with a secure conduit system which encloses the lines and extends between the control boxes and other similar devices. Such a secure conduit system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,049,517, 7,053,303, 7,115,814, and 7,183,488 of McCarthy et al.
The secure conduit system described in the above identified patents has lengths of communication lines or cable with ends which connect to locked enclosures, control boxes, or through wall penetrations. Other secure network systems are known with other provisions for deterring access to conduits carrying cables or other lines through the system, and such systems also have locked control boxes or enclosures positioned at appropriate locations throughout the system to allow access by authorized users. A connection device within the enclosure or control box has suitable sockets or ports to allow authorized users to plug in their electronic appliances, such as computers, to the central communication, computer, or other electronic system linked to the secure conduit or cable system. Where multiple cables are connected to the control box, cable management can be a problem